genjifandomcom-20200216-history
Taira Kagekiyo
Taira Kagekiyo (平景清) is one of the main antagonist of the Genji game series. He acts as the final boss of all 3 chapters in ''Genji: Dawn of the Samurai'', he is the sixth and final boss of Chapter 1, is the seventh and final boss of Chapter 2, is the fourth and final boss of Chapter 3, and is respectively the sixth, thirteenth and the seventeenth and final boss of the game. Appearance Kagekiyo is very tall, he has fair skin, long black hair, and black eyes. He wears long red clothes with black armors, and two long red katanas beside his belt. In his powered up form, Kagekiyo becomes all yellow. Personalities Kagekiyo is calm and cold, he's also very arrogant and usually thinks of himself as the strongest warrior. Kagekiyo's also shown to be very competitive and lust for power, he holds a grudge against those who beat him, and does whatever he can to gain powers and defeat them. Plot (Dawn of the Samurai) Chapter 1 Kagekiyo first appeared inside Rokuhara Palace, receiving orders from Taira Kiyomori. He was ordered to go find and kill Yoshitsune in order to get back the Amahagane which Yoshitsune took from them. At the end of the chapter, Kagekiyo stood on a ring outside the Palace, waiting for the arrival of Yoshitsune and Benkei. He then challenged them into battle, and although being overwhelmed by the 2 warriors at first, Kagekiyo quickly got serious and delivered a deathly blow which defeated both of them at once. However, just when Kagekiyo was about to kill Yoshitsune and Benkei, Hogen arrived and hold him back, allowing the 2 warriors to escape. As a result, Hogen was killed by Kagekiyo instead. Chapter 2 Off-screen, Kagekiyo had made an offering with a young man name Kichiji to trick Yoshitsune and Benkei into given him the Amahagane, after the two young warriors haven completed halve of the Trials, Kichiji stated that he wants Kagekiyo's Amahagane if he shows him the way to the Shrine, to which Kagekiyo oddly agrees, after Yoshitsune and Benkei have completed their Trials, Kagekiyo has made his way to the entrence of the Shrine thanks to Kichiji, tho after Kichiji made an offering for Kagekiyo's Amahagane, Kagekiyo attempted to slash at Kichiji with his blade, to which Yoshitsune was able to push Kichiji out of the way in time, to which he realized that Kagekiyo has tricked him as Kagekiyo ask Kichiji if he was really going to give the Amahagane to him, he then does battle with Yoshitsune and Benkei after he stated that he was the one who defeated Yoshitsune's father, tho thanks to the power of their Light Weapons, Yoshitsune and Benkei were able to defeat Kagekiyo, angered by his defeat, Kagekiyo teleports away. Chapter 3 After Yoshitsune fallows Kiyomori and the posses Lady Shizuka into a palace-like building, Kagekiyo was seen with Kiyomori, he has given more Amagain to Lady Shizuka and with that she was able to create a black colored Amagain, which is the most powerful Amagain to be created, tho right before Kiyomori could clam it, Kagekiyo end up taking it much to the slight anger and confusing of Kiyomori, after that Kagekiyo takes out Kiyomori with his sword, he then teleports both himself and Yoshitsune into a lake-like area, were Kigekiyo use the power to become all yellow, after a long and feace battle Kagekiyo was taking out for good. Strategy First Battle In the first battle against Kagekiyo, he will attack with a variation of sword combos, he can do a charge sword swipe or do a two to a three swipe sword combo, he can also jump from a far distance or quickly evade behind Yoshitsune or Benkei in attempt to strike behind them, much like the previous five bosses Kagekiyo can block Yoshitsune or Benkei's attacks with his sword and will do a counter strike if attack too long. Another dangerous attack that Kagekiyo can do is charge up energy and launch a purple colored energy wave from his sword, this attack can be avoid by ether jumping or doing a perfect dodge, at times he will glow purple, that means that some of his attacks can cause a poison effect, which can lower your defenses and offense. The strategy for this battle is to strike at Kagekiyo after he performs an attack and keep your distance. Second Battle In the second battle with Kagekiyo, he fights in a somewhat similar manner to the previous battle with him, expect he now has a baton that his a combine form of his swords, he can do a single, to a double to a triple baton slash combo or do a charging slash, he retains his ability to launch purple colored energy waves like his he did previously, except there are also two ways he can launch them, ether by launching a single energy wave after jumping over Yoshitsune or Benkei or by spinning his baton and launching a large energy wave that is a combination of what appears to be five to six energy waves at once, he can also do a jumping slash, much like the previous battle with Kagekiyo, he can block attacks and will do a counter attack if attack too much and will also quickly evade behind Yoshitsune or Benkei in attempt to strike them from behind, he does gain one new attack, he can fire off what appears to be skulls with glowing purple smoke, this attack will slowly home in on the Player, also much like the previous battle, at times Kagekiyo will glow purple, meaning that any of his attacks can infect a poison status, tho despite this, the strategy for this battle is very much the same. Third Battle In the third and final battle with Kagekiyo, he gains a new set of attacks, one of which were he dashes and attemps to slash at the Player with his laser blade hands, he can also teleport all over the area, he can utrize this with his attacks, he can ether do a blade dash, then teleprt to do a blade dash again, or teleport above the Player in attemp to do a downwords thrust with the laser blade, he can also do a series of other blade combos, such as a single blade thrust and a single blade swip to a two-part blade combo attack, much like the preveious two battles with him, Kagekiyo can launch a purple colored energy wave from his blade, which can infect poison, but this one has a much larger range, Kagekiyo also posses other moves as well, he can cast a puple colored barrier from around himself, as a way to push the Player away from him, also during the battle he can go into a flower that is in the background and summon a large ring-like structer from behind him, at this rate he will have it fire a barrage of white colored energy lasers from all over the arena, to avoid that attack, the Player has to hide underneth a set of leafs that are though out the arena, also keep in mind is that Kagekiyo posses super armor for all attacks. After Kagekiyo loses around one-thirds of his second bar of his HP, he gains two new attacks, the first of which comes from his energy laser barrage attack, after firing four rows of laser attacks, he will fire a large energy laser that will fire down in the middle of the arena and create a large shock wave from the water, two attacks that Kagekiyo can also preform is ether turn completely black or bright gold yellow, at this rate he will gain a huge increse to his attacks for a while, after loseing around three bars of health, Kagekiyo will gain another attack, he can create a poison mist all over the area, this will do constant damage to the Player and even give Players the Poisan statas, the only way to avoid it is by climbing up one of the many flowers that are scattered out the arena, tho at this rate this is more danerious, as the Player has very little room to maunuver should Kagekiyo desited to battle them, this mist will only stay for around twenty seconds, so be on guard. The strategy for this fight is to keep your dictance and attack Kagekiyo when his gaurd is down, another strategy is doing a downwards sword thrust at him, an easy strategy is doing Kumi, as if time correctly can do massive damage on Kagekiyo. Gallery Concept art(s) Kagekiyo concept art.jpg Game screenshot(s) Yoshitsune vs Kagekiyo chap 1.png|Vs. Yoshitsune. Trivia * Kagekiyo is the first boss in Genji: Dawn of the Samurai to have three health bars. * Kagekiyo has the most health out of any boss in Genji: Dawn of the Samurai, having three health bars in the first battle, three more health bars in the second battle, and having four health bars in the third and final battle, gives Kagekiyo ten health bars. * Kagekiyo, both the character design and weapon, is very similar to Sephiroth, and antagonist from an RPG game series, Final Fantasy. Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heishi Category:Enemy bosses